Asgore Dreemurr/En Combat
Avant que le combat commence, Asgore détruit le bouton CLEMENCE. Il attaque principalement avec des boules de feu et son trident avec la tête baissée (et non un sourire). Attaques Les attaques d'Asgore sont des versions plus rapides des attaques de Toriel *De nombreuses vagues de petites boules de feu depuis le haut de l'écran qui bougent en ondulant. Le protagoniste doit déplacer son ÂME entre les vagues tandis qu'elles ondulent. **Des plus petites vagues de boules de feu qui descendent au milieu de l'écran entourées par de massives vagues de projectiles qui couvrent des côtés entiers de l'écran. Le protagoniste doit déplacer son ÂME entre les petites vagues et s'en aller dès qu'un "!" apparaît. *Des cercles de boules de feu qui bougent en spirale autour du Bullet Board. Le protagoniste devra trouver les trous dans chaque cercle et déplacer son ÂME à travers mais attention : certains bougent plus vite que d'autres. *Ses mains se déplacent le long des côtés de l'écran, laissant de grandes boules de feu qui se déplacent vers l'ÂME du protagoniste après qu'elles soient toutes apparues. Le protagoniste doit écarter son ÂME des mains et attendre que les boules de feu commencent à bouger pour les esquiver - elles vont vers l'endroit où était l'ÂME quand elles ont commencé à bouger. *Des anneaux de grandes boules de feu arrivent depuis le haut de l'écran, bougeant au fur et à mesure d'un coin à l'autre. Déplace-toi entre les boules de feu quand elles arrivent. *Les yeux d'Asgore brillent au hasard en bleu et orange, suivis par des coups de son trident qui couvrent tout le Bullet Board. Ceci utilise des attaques bleues et oranges. Les attaques d'Asgore deviennent de plus en plus rapides au fil du combat mais aucune d'elles ne peut tuer le protagoniste à moins qu'il soit à 1PV (ainsi, des dégâts plus grands que les PV restants ne les mettent pas à zéro). Autrement, les PV du protagoniste n'iront pas plus bas que 1. Cet aspect peut être utilisé comme un avantage en ne se soignant que quand un tour s'arrête prématurément à cause de cela, ce qui réduit le nombre de fois où on doit se soigner. Stratégie L'Attaque et la Défense d'Asgore peuvent être affaiblies de deux façons : * Utiliser la Butterscotch Pie de Toriel pendant le combat fait qu'Asgore se rappelle d'elle, faisant baisser ses stats. * Si le protagoniste n'a tué personne, lui parler trois fois rappellera alors quelque chose à Asgore. Sans bouton CLEMENCE , le protagoniste n'a pas d'autre choix que d'attaquer Asgore jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait quasiment plus de vie. Avant qu'Asgore utilise son attaque au trident, ses yeux vont flasher avec le même paterne que quand il attaque. Ceci peut être utilisé pour bouger ou rester immobile pour éviter ses attaques. Citations Avant le lancement du combat " Le crépuscule éclaire la salle. Son étrange lueur perce à travers la barrière. Votre voyage touche à sa fin. Cela vous emplit de DETERMINATION. " Avant le combat *''Humain... C'était un plaisir. Adieu.'' Après le combat *''Ah ... Alors c'est comme ça ...'' *''Je me souviens du jour où mon fils est mort.'' *''Tout l'Outremonde avait perdu espoir.'' *''Notre avenir nous avait à nouveau été volé par les humains.'' *''Pris de colère, je déclarai la guerre.'' *''Je jurai que j'exécuterai tout humain qui oserait venir ici.'' *''Que j'utiliserais leurs âmes pour devenir un dieu...'' *''...et nous libérerais de cette infâme prison.'' *''Et qu'ensuite, je détruirai l'humanité...'' *''Et laisserais les monstres régner en paix sur la surface.'' *''Rapidement, l'espoir du peuple revint.'' *''Cependant, ma femme fut horrifiée par mes actes.'' *''Elle partit d'ici et disparut aux yeux de tous.'' *''En vérité... Je ne cherche pas le pouvoir.'' *''Je ne veux faire de mal à personne.'' *''Je voulais juste que tout le monde garde espoir...'' *''Mais... Je ne peux pas supporter ça plus longtemps ...'' *''Je veux juste revoir ma femme.'' *''Je veux juste revoir mon fils.'' *''Jeune enfant ... Je t'en prie...'' *''Cette guerre a assez duré.'' *''Tu as le pouvoir...'' *''Prends mon âme, et quitte cet endroit maudit.'' **... Après tout le mal que j'ai voulu te causer... Tu préférerais rester ici et souffrir... Plutôt que de vivre une vie heureuse à la surface ? ... Humain ... Je te promets ... Qu'aussi longtemps que tu resteras ici ... Ma femme et moi prendrons soin de toi du mieux que nous le pourrons. Nous pourrons nous raconter des histoires, assis dans le salon... Et manger de la tarte au caramel... Nous pourrions vivre comme... Comme une vraie famille... Épargner ***''No. That's just a fantasy, isn't it? Young one, when I look at you... I'm reminded of the human that fell here long ago... You have the same feeling of hope in your eyes. There is an ancient prophecy among our people... One day, a savior will come from the heavens. ...I believe the one that was prophesied was you. Somewhere in the world outside... There must be a way to free us from our prison. It pains me to give you this responsibility, but... Please. Take my soul... and seek the truth. Ha... ha... I'm sorry... I couldn't give you a simple, happy ending... But I believe your freedom... ...is what my son... ...what ASRIEL would have wanted. (Non. Ce n'est qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Petit, quand je te vois... Je me rappelle de l'humain qui est tombé ici jadis... Tu as le même sentiment d'espoir dans tes yeux. Il y a une antique prophétie dans notre peuple... Un jour, un sauveur nous viendra des cieux... Je crois que tu es celui qui nous a été promis. Quelque part dans le monde extérieur... Il doit y avoir un moyen de nous délivrer de notre prison. Cela me coûte de te donner cette responsabilité, mais... Je t'en prie. Prends mon âme... et cherche la vérité. Ha... ha... Pardonne-moi... Je n'ai pas pu te donner une simple fin heureuse... Mais je crois que ta liberté... ...est ce que mon fils... ...ce qu'ASRIEL aurait voulu.) le protagoniste recombat Asgore et l'épargne deux fois' L'Intervention de Flowey * ''. So you DO recall. In this world... It's KILL or BE killed. (. Alors tu te souviens. Dans ce monde... C'est TUER ou ÊTRE tué.) 'Tuer' *''IMBÉCILE. Tu n'as donc rien appris. Dans ce monde... C'est TUER ou ÊTRE tué.Épargner' *''So you finally get it. In this world... It's KILL or BE killed. (Tu as enfin compris. ''Dans ce monde... C'est TUER ou ÊTRE tué.) Asgore après l'avoir épargné, puis le tuer' *''Hee hee hee. Did you REALLY think killing me would make a DIFFERENCE? No. Every time you load your SAVE, I'll come back. And every time you try to get a happy ending... I'll be there to tear it away! Ha ha ha!!! Well, let's get this over with. (Hé hé hé. Tu croyais VRAIMENT que me tuer changerait QUOI QUE CE SOIT ? Non. Chaque fois que tu recharges ta SAVE, je reviendrai. Et chaque fois que tu tenteras d'avoir une fin heureuse... Je serai là pour te la détruire ! Ha ha ha!!! Allez, finissons-en.) 'Asgore après avoir tué Flowey' *''Hee hee hee. Don't worry. I know there's no REAL point in fighting you. The human souls would probably just revolt again. So...! (Hé hé hé. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que ce n'est pas la peine de te combattre. Les âmes humaines se rebelleraient probablement à nouveau. Alors...!) ['Recombattre Asgore après avoir épargné Flowey]' L'Intervention de Flowey (Génocide) * ''See? I never betrayed you! (Tu vois ? Je ne t'ai jamais trahi !) * It was all a trick, see? (C'était juste une ruse, tu saisis ?) * I was waiting to kill him for you! (J'attendais juste de le tuer pour toi !) * After all, it's me your best friend! (Après tout, c'est moi, ton meilleur ami !) * I'm helpful, I can be useful to you I promise I won't get in your way I can help... I can... I can... (Je peux t'aider, je peux t'être utile ! Je promets que je ne me mettrai pas en travers de ton chemin. Je peux t'aider... Je peux... je peux...) * Please don't kill me. (Pitié, ne me tue pas...) la voix d'[[Asriel Dreemurr|Asriel]] Texte d'ambiance *''ASGORE attaque !'' Rencontre *''...'' Neutre *''You quietly tell ASGORE you don't want to fight him.'' | His hands tremble for a moment.' '#1, si le protagoniste n'a tué personne' *''You tell ASGORE that you don't want to fight him.'' | His breathing gets funny for a moment. '#2' *''You firmly tell ASGORE to STOP fighting.'' | Recollection flashes in his eyes... | ASGORE's ATTACK dropped! ASGORE's DEFENSE dropped! '#3' *Il semblerait que parler ne serve plus à rien. #4+ *COMBATTRE est la seule option. #9 *''Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.'' si le protagoniste a tué quelqu'un *''You eat the Butterscotch Pie. The smell reminded ASGORE of something. ASGORE's ATTACK down! ASGORE's DEFENSE down!'' la [[Butterscotch Pie] pendant le combat.] *''You tell ASGORE that he's killed you before. He nods sadly.'' si le protagoniste est mort contre Asgore 1 à 4 fois *''You tell ASGORE that he's killed you times. He nods grievously.'' [Talk, '''si le protagoniste est mort contre Asgore 5 à 9 fois]' *''You tell ASGORE that he's killed you too many times to count. He nods pitifully. [Talk, '''si le protagoniste est mort contre Asgore plus de 10 fois]' *Les PV d'Asgore sont bas. 'bas''' de:Asgore Dreemurr/Im Kampf en:‎Asgore Dreemurr/In Battle pl:Asgore Dreemurr/W walce ru:Асгор Дримурр/В бою Catégorie:En Combat